Overcome
by SCIK1012
Summary: I turned around and glanced back, my tired eyes glimpsed a pair of long red feet disappearing behind a cracked wall. "She's following me" I muttered silently. It was just like Betty used to say: "Feed a stray dog and it'll follow you home." Oh, did I sound mean? God, I getting worse/ Simon deals with the crown. Based on a line from 'I Remember You', let's see if you can find it.


Overcome

The cold hit my face mercilessly, it was getting late and I knew these streets were usually dangerous at night "I must go on." I said to myself, being my voice the only one I've heard in years. Or perhaps I can make an exception, if a little girl's sobs count as a voice, that is.

Speaking of the little devil, I wonder what could have being of her? I turned around and glanced back, my tiered eyes glimpsed a pair of long red feet disappearing behind a cracked wall. "She's following me…" I muttered silently. It was just like Betty used to say: "Feed a stray dog, and it'll follow you home."

Oh, did I sound mean? God, I'm getting worse… I faced the wrecked path before me once again shaking my stuffed backpack forward "Just ignore her, she'll get tired eventually." It's not like if I wanted to get rid of her, it's just that…it won't do her any good to hang out with someone _like me._ It broke my heart to see the poor thing crying alone, that was all.

The weight of my pack kept hurting my shoulders, so I hopped slightly to adjust it on my back. Unfortunately, that didn't help at all and on top of it some of my stuff fell at my feet. My broken glasses, an apple and an old notebook, it wasn't much but the pain on my back made the task of picking them up intolerable.

As I crouched down I noticed her pretty pale face reflected in a broken piece of glass, two tiny fangs shining from under her upper lips and two pointy ears buried under her black silky hair. Those were the most curious features I've ever seen in a child, but…have I ever seen a child before?

She probably thinks that I haven't noticed her presence yet; the teddy bear I chose for her was still in her arms, I expected it to be enough company but it seems that she needs more than just something to hug. That would explain why she's so determined on following me.

My eyes went back to the objects on the ground; I still needed to lift the notebook. I bent my back just a little and the stupid apple rolled out of my grasp again. I frowned at the fruit while my cold fingers scratched my beard; I could still feel that girl's sight on me, then it hit me.

A twisted idea crept out of my mind as a grin full of spite and malice appeared on my frozen face. I grabbed the apple and stared at it while my little game developed inside my brain, making myself sure that'd she keep observing me I dropped the red fruit behind and continued with my walk not looking back.

Or at least that's what I wanted her to think, for I knew that she was starving. My little experiment was simple; I wanted to see which feeling was stronger, her hunger or her need for company? If the little girl stops to pick up the apple she'll lose me from sight, and if she keeps following me, her empty stomach would not let her be. How desperate was she? That's all I needed to know…

**x+x+x+x+x**

Eventually, I got to walk so fast that I could turn around a corner and hide behind a brick wall without her realizing about it. I led her to a crossroad; she lost me from sight after a while of staring at the apple on the ground and then staring back at my vanishing figure. In the end she gave up to hunger crouching to pick the apple while I disappeared behind said wall.

I watched her in silence as she arrived to the center of the crossroad and turned her small head in multiple directions seeking for my silhouette faraway from her. She was so afraid of getting lost that it was impossible for her to choose a path now, she was holding the apple and the doll in her shivering arms and fell on her knees.

I saw her sniffing the apple while her eyes filled themselves with salty tears, two minutes later she was crying and sobbing, being her whines silenced momentarily with every bite that'd she give to it. For a moment I was proud of my discovery, physical needs would always overcome one's feelings no matter what, but then I realized that…

I was wrong…

Everything was wrong…

The man who was using a little girl, as a lab rat wasn't me, since I left her, the object that hanged on my belt had being altering my thoughts and actions. Simon was the man who left his backpack behind to wipe that girl's tears and gave her a friend, not the man who was toying with her needs. That one was the king of ice and snow, a being with a frozen heart.

I stared at the golden crown on my hip with hate and saw my reflection triplicated on its rubies, I could barely recognize myself. The worst of all was that, as the child cried, she wasn't aware that I had betrayed her and she would still trust me if I dared to show my face. It made me feel miserable...

Maybe the crown will consume me one day; maybe its power will overcome my will at the end, but not today. "It's over…" I whispered my eyes still fixed on the cursed object "I don't care if you win the war, but this battle…is mine…"

**x+x+x+x+x**

"Whaaa!" I heard her crying, her tears streaming down her cute face while she tried to devour the apple. The red bear I gave her was on her lap.

She couldn't notice it, 'cause she was now rubbing her saddened eyes, but I was standing right in front of her with my hands shoved in my ragged pockets.

"Whatcha got?" I asked her with a smile "An apple?"

"Whaaa-…! Huh?" the girl stopped her crying almost instantly at the very sound of my voice.

Her hurtful expression was quickly replaced with an excited grin full of some sort of warmth that could only be found within one's heart. She gave me a nod while her small hand rubbed the tears away.

"Oh…" I swung my backpack off and took another apple out of it "Do you mind if I sit here? God, I'm hungry!"

The little girl smiled back at me nodding again, but this time with more enthusiasm while her hand patted the empty space on the ground right beside her.

"Wonderful! By the way, how's your friend doing? I heard he's a naughty guy, how has…umm…ugh…"

"Hambo!"

"Haaambo behaved? Hum?"

That day I decided to never walk alone again, while I could still fight the crown's cursed magic I'd stay by…umm…little Marceline? Yeah! That's it, by lil' Marceline's side.

I'll be her friend until this magic overcomes my sanity and when that day comes, I'll be happy of knowing that I overcame it's evil first by not letting Marcy alone while she needed me…

* * *

_Marceline walks to the refrigerator and sighs. She then opens it and takes out an apple. Ice King's beard lightly rubs her head._

Marceline: Huh?

Ice King: Whatcha got? An apple?

* * *

**I guess it was pretty obvious that I used those lines from the episode, but it wasn't meant to be a challenge. I just wanted to give them some meaning, after all, those lines triggered the episode's conclusion if you think about it. **

**So, how was it? Did I manage to give them so meaning?  
**


End file.
